


Product of Our Love

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Longing, M/M, Snuggling, can you tell I'm bad at tagging things yet?, good daddies, husbandy cuteness, odd couple, snow puppy, son - Freeform, starting out, thoughts, werewolg pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think about when we’re together?” Isaac asked him innocently one day. Peter thought about a lot of things when they were together but would he tell him? (Very fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here we are again :) I just can't stop writing for these two they just make my day. I recently came across the knowledge that Isaac is slightly taller than Peter and my god I want to add that into a fic one of these times! I'm gonna say sorry now if you guys feel they're a bit ooc here (I feel they are at least haha) I just had to write something fluffy after the release of 3A, I can't handle how painful it is. I myself am not, nor have I never been a parent or been adopted so I must admit I was a bit fuzzy on the whole adoption process here in the story so I hope you can excuse my inexperience haha. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction
> 
> Summary: "What do you think about when we're together?" Isaac asked him innocently one day. Peter thought about a lot of things when they were together but would he tell him? (Very fluffy)
> 
> A special thanks to AwesomeActress1001 for Betaing this story :)

Isaac lay on the bed, his groggy mind attempting to convey what was still happening to him. His senses were shot, but as he began to fall back to Earth, he felt Peter gnawing on his shoulder. Well, _gnawing_ was a bit harsh; he was more passive-aggressively kissing the nape of his neck.

Tilting his chin down, Isaac found himself looking into Peter's milky blue gaze. Briefly, Isaac noted that his hand was running through Peter's hair, but he didn't care to make it stop - everything about this moment was unbelievably peaceful to the young lycan.

"What do you think about when we're together?" Isaac inquired curiously. This romp was the latest of several, and Isaac was beginning to wonder what exactly made Peter return each time. The first time it had happened, Isaac had been caught off guard, but he reasoned he had simply been another conquest to add to Peter's coup. Things were different now, though; they had become familiar with each other- too comfortable with one another to simply be labeled as conquests or fuck buddies. Isaac just didn't know what he was to Peter.

Peter continued to smile up at him, but it soon became a sad and tired look. "You don't want to hear the thoughts of an old wolf like me, Isaac."

Isaac found himself startled and upset by the statement. Over their time together, Isaac had come to care a great deal about Peter. The older wolf was always sharp with his tongue and quick to bite like a true predator, but Isaac had become immune to his retorts and now even carried some of those traits with him himself. Isaac often thought of the older man as invincible (even from death). Peter was permanent because he was unbeatable. Nothing like the man smiling up at him.

"Sure I do, come on, try me," Isaac said, poking Peter's leg with his big toe playfully. The gesture appeared mindless, but Isaac's face held a solemn sincerity to it that broke Peter's heart. This pup was so young and yet already the outside world had battered him so deeply. Most of the time, Isaac appeared to be free of his past, but whenever someone actually looked into his eyes they could see the true character behind them. Peter was usually a forward person, but in this regard he showed a blind eye, and both of them were grateful for this fact.

Peter brushed his lips against Isaac's pectoral muscle before pulling himself onto his elbow. "Alright, Pup, but remember, you asked for this... When we're together I see a pack, Isaac, I see us surrounded by pups, protected by family. You're too young to understand this, but what I see with you when we're together is a life."

The room remained silent for a moment, and the two watched each other closely. At last, Isaac took Peter's hair in his grasp and pulled him down for a ghostly kiss. Peter accepted it like a pardon from heaven, finally granted permission to relax again and breathe. Isaac murmured softly against Peter's skin, "I think I like that, Peter, I like that a lot."

"You don't have to say that for my benefit, Pup,"

"Hey," Isaac chided, his objection the only ripple in his tranquil demeanor. "You know I'm not lying to you. Even if I could, I wouldn't want too."

Peter smiled to himself as he worked his way across Isaac's chest, nibbling his milky flesh. "Maybe so, but I'm not the man you should want those things with. I may want them, but that doesn't mean I'd be any good at them."

Isaac frowned and pushed on Peter's shoulder until he relented and rolled onto his back. Isaac followed him and landed comfortably on top of Peter's chest. "I don't want to have those feelings for anyone else. You're it, Peter, you're the only one I've ever wanted things like that with, and I don't plan on letting you go. You paid attention to me when everyone else had thrown me aside, you protected me even when I didn't want it. You can't tell me those are bad traits for being a parent."

"And what about the snide remarks and partially sociopathic streak?" Peter countered. "No, Pup, you should be looking for some kid your age to start off with."

"We both know you've gone a bit soft, Peter. I mean, really, this little weekend getaway?" Isaac asked. Peter could fight with him all he wanted, but now Isaac knew the truth, and he wasn't going to let Peter run away from it.

"I was trying to convince you to have sex with me," Peter said, grinning cheekily If his little pup insisted on pressing him, then he'd just have to play along.

"I was ready to have you against the wall, Peter," Isaac laughed. "You didn't have to go through all this for me."

"Really? Well, had I known that..."

"You would have done the same thing. C'mon, Peter, the wolf's out of the bag now."

Neither one could contain themselves any longer, and their conversation fell into uncontrollable laughter and sloppy kisses. Whatever real things they had to quarrel about would have to wait for a more sober time.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_\- Seven years later-_

"Daddy, Daddy, come help me build a snowpuppy for my snowman to play with!"

Isaac prodded Peter with a foot from under the comforter and smiled at him meaningfully. "Your turn, dad."

"But he's calling for you," Peter told him, poking his husband back playfully.

"I got up last time," Isaac reasoned, knowing that Peter would eventually cave to his demands- he always did. Sighing in defeat, Peter rose from the sheltered porch swing, throwing back the blanket farther than he needed to and allowing cold air to seep into Isaac's side of the blanket. His husband complained about it from the swing, but Peter could tell he was smiling without even facing him.

Leaping off the porch, Peter grabbed his son around the waist and spun him in a wide circle, drinking in every overzealous burst of laughter. "So, little pup, you want to build a snowpuppy for your snowman, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! And I want- I want him to growl like you and Daddy do when you tell me stories!" Tristan shouted excitedly as he pulled his father toward his creation.

Watching his two wolves from the porch, Isaac was reminded of how he and Peter had come to be the proud parents of Tristan…

" _So, Mr. Hale," the adoption woman spoke hesitantly, "And Mr., Lahey… I see you two are looking to adopt."_

" _We are," Isaac prompted quickly. He knew adoption agencies took one look at them and wondered what two such varied men were doing looking for a child together. He and Peter had already been to three agencies with little hope of return (The "we'll call you" routine was getting a bit old)._

" _Look, Miss Vanderbilt, I know we don't look exactly like most couples that you accept, but please, at least give us a chance."_

_The woman looked back skeptically, but slowly nodded. "So, what do you do for a living, Mr. Hale?"_

_xXx_

_Four months later, they got a call from the agency. "I think we have just the right boy for you two. When will you be able to come by for a visit?"_

_Isaac ended the call with rushed exhilaration, nearly dropping the phone as he said goodbye. Peter caught him in his arms in the living room, kissing him fiercely._

_"You heard?" Isaac breathed._

_Peter rubbed their noses together and smiled. "I heard."_

_"We're gonna be parents!" Isaac shouted deliriously, hiding his face in Peter's shoulder._

_At the adoption center, Isaac found his stomach filled with writhing knots. Peter scooted his chair over to be closer to his husband, gently massaging his calf. Isaac smiled weakly, but nerves prevented him from relaxing the way Peter was. He honestly wasn't the least bit surprised that Peter was calm in this moment. In fact, Isaac was thankful for it. Someone had to show everyone they weren't entirely necrotic._

_The door swung open slowly, barely wide enough for the young boy to step through. The agent of the center steeped through after him, giving herself a much greater entryway._

" _I'm sorry," she apologized. "He insisted on walking to meet you."_

" _It's alright," Isaac said, smiling and wiping away his tears with the heel of his palm._

_The little boy smiled at them and approached Peter, climbing into his lap with little grunts of effort. Peter scooped the child up by the rear and helped him up, chuckling with amusement as the boy arranged himself comfortably onto Peter's lap._

_"What's your name?" the small child asked, full of curiosity. "You smell like my daddy."_

_The agency woman laughed nervously and clasped her hands together. "He always says things like that, but for the life of us we can't figure out why!"_

_Peter laughed goodheartedly at the little boy's comment as he said, "My name's Peter, and this is Isaac. What's your name?"_

" _Tristan. Are you going to be my new parents?" His brown eyes were ablaze with curiosity, his need for answers burning like a flame in the dark._

" _We'll see," Isaac told him, his own heart already telling him that this was the child for them._

" _You three all seem to be in order," the agency woman stated. "I'll be back in half an hour; the play room's in the door just to the left, and if you go through those patio doors behind you, you can take a walk outside. Tristan's very fond of the outdoors."_

_Isaac nodded to the woman, his eyes never leaving the boy sitting in Peter's lap. Once the woman was gone, he asked, "So Tristan, where do you want to go?"_

" _Outside, outside!" the boy shouted with unhindered joy, scrambling off of Peter's lap as fast as his small body would allow him. Peter smiled to Isaac, and he knew that they were thinking the same thing about the small child before them: this was the one._

_Out in the backyard, Tristan hopped after grasshoppers, pouncing on them when they came too close. Isaac and Peter looked on for a few moments, watching the child play in his element, imagining what it would be like to see him do the same in the Hale's backyard._

" _He's perfect, isn't he?" Isaac sighed, leaning against Peter._

_Peter couldn't argue with Isaac about that, but he had sensed something about the boy that Isaac was missing._

" _He is. He's also a lycanthrope."_

_"What?" Isaac started, turning to face Peter with disbelieving eyes. "He can't be- How?"_

_"Well, judging from his age and self awareness, I'd guess he was born as one. His mother may have been scared when he first showed signs and given him to adoption services, or his family may have been wiped out by hunters and he was passed over. Our existence is a dangerous one sometimes, especially without a pack like ours," Peter said solemnly._

_"But wouldn't the caretakers have noticed by now? Does the werewolf community have some kind of hidden baby-looking-after society?"_

" _Occasionally there are cases where abandoned pups are collected and raised by friendly packs, but most of the time they end up in human orphanages like these, growing up without a pack or anyone like themselves. It's a dangerous road and often times doesn't end pleasantly." Peter smiled as Tristan got yet another grasshopper, holding it out for the two of them to see. "Tristan's wolf has probably been subdued for the moment; it knows that it's in an unfamiliar place and is in danger. When pups are born as wolves, they learn to coexist with their inner beast much easier than in cases like yourself."_

" _Well, we've got to adopt him then," Isaac mulled quietly, staring at the small boy in wonder. It terrified him to think that this little boy could grow up never knowing the love of a pack, always feeling as though he were a freak that no one could understand._

_Peter kissed Isaac's forehead gently, hugging his shoulder to him, "We will, Isaac, we will."_

_xXx_

_Back to present..._

Isaac untangled himself from the swath of blankets, lead out into the yard by his eager son.

"C'mon, Dad! You have to come see the _awesome_ snow family Daddy and I made," Tristan crowed, his excitement bubbling over. Convinced his father was committed to following him, Tristan flashed him a wolfish grin before darting ahead to "ambush" Peter.

Peter played along with the boy's ambush, falling into the snow but protecting Tristan from the landing as they came crashing down. Tristan was all over him, his eyes burning a bright gold as he finished off his make believe kill. Throwing back his head, Tristan hooted loudly over his conquest, sitting directly atop Peter's chest to show his dominance. Peter played dead for a few moments more before springing to life and besieging the boy with an onslaught of tickles.

"Stop it," Tristan managed in between uncontrollable throws of laughter. Peter relented and leaned back onto his heels, allowing his son to catch his breath once more. Isaac came to stand behind Peter and he nudged him gently with his knee until Peter pulled himself to his feet, being rewarded a kiss for his efforts.

"Now, where's that snow family you wanted to show me, Tris?"

* * *

\- End -

* * *

**Reviews Appreciated**


End file.
